danger_rangersfandomcom-20200214-history
Go Games
"Go Games" is an episode of Danger Rangers. Junior Danger Ranger Talya Mendoza sets out to shoot a movie about the Danger Rangers as they prepare for a bicycle, skateboarding, and rollerblading competition called the Go Games at Rivergrove Skate Park. Burt becomes the director to help out Talya, but goes overboard, eventually boring her. Meanwhile, Chancy McSpill and his sidekick Duncan plan to use every dirty trick in the book to win the Go Games. It's up to the Danger Rangers to thwart Chancy and Duncan's plot. Soon, Chancy and Duncan learn a lesson that cheaters never win! They have to play fair at all times. Plot At an elementary school, a teacher assigns her class a presentation on their favorite heroes. It could be any format as long as they learn new things about them. Jodie plans on making a model on astronauts at a space station and asks Talya what she plans on doing. Talya reminds her that she (Talya) is a Junior Danger Ranger and therefore plans on doing her presentation on the Danger Rangers as the girls ride their bikes. Burble is warming up for the Go Games (which start at 2 pm "sharp," whatever that means), which he and the others are to judge, when via monitor transmission, Talya (accompanied by her parents), loving movies, explains her plan on doing a video assignment on them. Kitty approves of this idea and asks her to meet her and the other Rangers at Rivergrove Park. At the park, Chancy is practicing skateboarding with a rope and tree as a "human tetherball," much to Duncan's concern about danger. He skateboards at the tree, but ends up having a fall. Fortunately, due to Duncan, he falls into a wheelbarrow with leaves. Chancy brags about being sure to be a hero of the ages like his great-grandfather Makasko McSpill was when he was "half Duncan's size." The Rangers arrive, and Duncan considers them heroes of the ages, but Chancy disagrees because they "don't sport the tartan of a true manly man kilt." Fallbot passes flyers, while Talya attempts to record Ranger Sully teaching wheel safety to kids and parents, but Burt interrupts via megaphone as if he were the director, and then he takes her camera away to do it himself, much to the anger of Rangers Sully and Kitty. He apologizes and returns the camera. Upon seeing Burble on his bike, Talya decides to record it. Burble is teaching the kids about helmet checking safety, but Burt interrupts again, telling him to show a little more emotion, but Talya was fine with it as it was. Burt tells Burble to start again. Burble tells the kids for the eye check, one should be able to fit only two fingers between his or her eyebrows and the helmet's rim. Then, for the ear check, the helmets straps have to form a "V" (or, rather, it looks like a Y for the elephant boy) under the ears and feel snug, but comfortable. Apparently, it slipped Chancy's mind. Then, for the mouth check, as Burble instructed, one can tell if the helmet fits right by having his or her mouth opened the widest possible and feel the buckled strap under his or her chin, or tighten it if it's not felt. Burt attempts to show Talya a good way to improve the angles of her film. He displays a mobile, self-shooting, auto-focused, rising camera, so that it will roll the film by itself while the camera person rides, but Talya likes doing the recording herself. Nevertheless, Burt rides her bike with it, unaware that Chancy and Duncan have loosened the back wheel on the bike. Talya sees it loosened and warns Burt about it, but it falls to pieces, and he falls off. Fortunately, being a Danger Ranger, Burt has been wearing a helmet and pads, and his own shell. Chancy takes this as an opportunity to win the Go Games. Fallbot commends Burt for wearing safety gear ("Wear Your Helmet"). Burt had previously checked Talya's bike. Talya rewinds the recorded video, trying to find out if this is true, only to find out that the bad boys had loosened the bike wheel. She shows this to Sully. Kitty and Burble reveal the dangers of what was or wasn't worn by them. The other bike kids review helmet check safety with Burble. Burble decides that they deserve a Safety Seal of Approval. Sully asks him to give them the awards while the former and Kitty look for the culprits to talk about the prank and its results. They tell Savo. He reports Chancy and Duncan heading south on N Front Street. They are headed into the glue factory of Chancy's Uncle McKenzie, but he is out. The bad boys take some of the glue and turn a wheel to increase pressure as Sully and Kitty arrive, but clumsily, Duncan accidentally knocks over a vat of glue and gets stuck. Chancy pulls him out, but accidentally pushes levers that turn on the conveyor belt, but they leave it unattended. Vats of glue fall out and Kitty fights off, only to slip, so Sully puts up an umbrella for protection, but glue hits and drips from it, getting stuck to Kitty's feet and Sully's flippers. Kitty tries to call for backup, but her Savo watch is covered in glue too. Sully cracks sticking jokes, and Kitty says that that's what she likes about him: not either how he keeps his sense of humor, but how he used to be stuck-up, and now is stuck-down. He likes the joke, but says that he's rubber and she's glue, but she says he's glue too. Back at the park, Burt asks Talya for her opinion on his new hovercam. She says it's cool, but doesn't sound interested. He tells her to try his new hovercam, but she no longer feels like filming. She leaves and says she'll meet him at the park later. He is bewildered, but Burble reveals it's because she got bored with his fancy gadgets and because he ended up making the film. He shows remorse and plans to make it up to her. Fallbot reports Kitty and Sully being missing, and that it's almost Go Games time. Burble asks Savo where they are. They find them stuck together to the floor. Fallbot turns off the power, and Burt cuts the glue flow, and Burble uses a laser to free Sully and Kitty, who then decide to get the rest of the glue off themselves in the hovercraft. Back at the Go Games, aside from a regular announcer, Rangers Squeeky and Gabriela are making announcements, while Talya uses the hovercam to get good shots. Chancy has Duncan slow the other kids with the glue and other tools. Duncan sabotages Panamanian participant Ana Gomez's skateboarding act with a giant magnet under the ramp and puts glue in the biking path of Indian participant Amar Majumga. Then Chancy takes his act. Talya is amazed and decides to have an interview with him. But afterward, when Chancy removes his helmet, Talya finds out he and Duncan were the same guys who loosened Talya's back bike wheel. Chancy plans on sabotaging the Australian participant's act. Talya tells Savo about it and asks him to do a remote interface with her camera's digital signal and the big screen's broadcast wavelength. She exposes it in public and Savo alerts the Danger Rangers. The crowd keeps chanting, "Cheater! Cheater!" over and over. Duncan expresses concern. Chancy tries to skateboard away, unaware that Talya's capturing this on the hovercam. He carelessly passes the participants while the Rangers arrive. Fallbot demands to help them. Sully and Kitty skate after him, catch him (to his protests), and brings him to Burble who can't stand, more than any cheater, any cheater who doesn't wear his or her gear. Squeeky and Gabriela try to catch a bicycling Duncan with a net, but because he's out of control and can't stop, they miss. Fallbot tries to come up with an idea, but ultimately ends up helping without knowing about it: by smacking the sides of his head, which squirts a blue liquid out of his ears. Duncan slips and hits bales of hay. Fallbot's commended by Kitty and Sully, and Chancy's dismayed. Talya decides her project will be great, as she got everything on tape. Burt apologizes to Talya, but Talya, aside from forgiving him, understands he was trying to help (and, in fact, did in a way, because it was his hovercam that made things good). Eventually, Talya is interviewed by the games announcer, and Chancy and Duncan are embarrassed. At first, they are eliminated for cheating, but then, they are given a second chance. Along with Talya's friend Jodie, they are participating in the Go Games again, with Talya recording them on her camera, but before every event, the Danger Rangers are giving them a survey by asking certain safety questions ("Ride Smart"). Characters * The Danger Rangers themselves * Talya Mendoza * Mr. Mendoza * Mrs. Mendoza * Jodie * Talya's Teacher * Chancy McSpill - the main antagonist * Duncan - the secondary antagonist. * Chancy's Uncle McKenzie (only mentioned) * Makasko McSpill (only mentioned) * Bicycle Kids * Andy (cameo) * Penguin Chick * Piglet Pedestrian * Puppy Pedestrian * Ape Pedestrian * One of the Otter Boys (cameo) * Kelly Lamb (cameo) * Fabiola (cameo) * Go Games Announcer * Other Go Games competitors ** Ana Gomez ** Amar Majumga * Background Trio Quotes * Sully: (rapping) My name is Sully, and I'm here to say,/I've got some moves that'll (Ow!) make your day! * Kitty: 'That's a wrap, Sully. * ''(Sully and Kitty's feet are stuck to the glue despite Sully holding open an umbrella, and now she finds out that her Savo watch is covered in glue) '''Kitty: Uh-oh. I think we're on our own. Sully: (grunts) ''I think you're right, but as long as we, uh... stick together, we should be okay. ''(laughs briefly) Kitty: That's what I like about you, Sully. Sully: What? How I keep my sense of humor in a jam? Kitty: No. How you used to be so stuck-up, and now you're stuck down. (giggles) Sully: Ooh, good one, Kitty, but, remember, I'm rubber, you're glue. Whatever you say, bounces of me and, uh, sticks to you. Kitty: You're glue, too. * Burt: I wonder what's up with Talya. She was so excited about making her movie, and now she's just, well, she doesn't seem interested anymore. Burble: Maybe she got a little bored with all your... fancy film gadgets there, Burt. Burt: Really? But I just thought they'd make her movie come out better. Burble: Maybe you wound up making the movie instead of Talya. Burt: Oh, gosh, Burble! Oh, why didn't I realize it? I know. I'll make it up to her at the Go Games! From now on, it'll be Talya's movie all the way! * (Burble has freed Rangers Sully and Kitty, but both of their feet are still stuck to certain patches of glue) Sully: Then let's hop to it, Kitty. * (After Duncan uses the big magnet to force Ana Gomez's board to stick to the bottom and she falls on her rear on it) Gabriela: Ooh. Ouch. That'll hurt her score's bottom line. (Then Ana attempts to pull it off, but when the magnet is removed, she falls onto her bottom.) Squeeky: '''Ee. And that'll just plain hurt her bottom. * '''Talya: I've got to get an interview with Chancy. He's bound to win these games. * Chancy: Now, we'll have to slow down that lad from Australia. After him, there won't be any real competition left, and Chancy McSpill's way to the win! * Chancy: (via remote interface) Now, in round two, we'll have to slow down that kid from Australia. There won't be any real competition left, and Chancy McSpill's way to the win! Sully: (on the hovercraft) That's what you think, Chancy. * Sully: '''Ride ends here, Chancy! '''Chancy: Hey! It's not over until I say it's over! Sully: Or, until Burble says it's over! Burble: Only one thing I can't stand more than cheaters: cheaters who don't wear their gear. * Squeeky: (being carried through the air by Gabriela while going after a bicycling-out-of-control Duncan) Time to test our new jetterman netta move, GB. Gabriela: Roger that, Squeeky. * Talya: You guys are still my heroes... and you're my favorite. (She kisses Burt's cheek) * Chancy: Me great-granddad Makasko would be so disappointed to see me like this. Locations * Talya's School * Rivergrove Skate Park * Glue Factory * Go Games Stadium * Eighth Avenue * Aberdeenshire, Scotland * Panama City Miscellaneous * Savo watch Burt's Inventions * Hovercam * Auto-Focus Rising Camera Songs * Wear Your Helmet * Ride Smart Trivia * This is the last episode that is not a compilation episode and doesn't reuse any previous songs. *It is revealed Sully has dreamed of being in a movie. *When Chancy says that apologizing is what he does best, someone resembling Mrs. Buckster from "Dog Days" appears. She has the same hairstyle and species, but yellow body fur and red hair are present instead. Goofs *In the song "Wear Your Helmet," when Kitty and the background trio sing, "You can buy that safety stuff," the trios' mouths don't move and stay closed, though they do open and move at the next line. *When Rangers Sully and Kitty are angry with Burt for taking over on Talya's filming, Kitty's hands are pink. *The title card displays Talya's toes as brown like her parents', but they are yellowish like her primary fur color in the episode proper. *Whenever Gabriela expresses pity for Ana Gomez's forced mess-up, she is not wearing any bottom clothing, but anytime else she is in her Go Games Jersey, she is in her uniform. *Speaking of the scene were Gabriela expresses this pity, before she steps forward and after she steps back, her feet are smaller, but get bigger (starting on her right foot and then her left) as she says, "Ouch." *Talya wears red shoes on her bicycle while leaving school and in the last scene, but as for the latter, it is unknown how she gets them back, as for the rest of the story, she is barefoot. *Speaking of, when the announcer speaks of the competition where the competitors test their skills, and Talya is not upclose, she is shown in her shoes; however, upclose, when she takes out the hovercam, she is barefoot. *Also, when she controls the camera out of her pack, the shadow under her feet turns solid red. *Additionally, during his first appearance, the announcer's feet are brown. However, at the final act, when he brings up Talya as a Junior Danger Ranger, his feet are salmon-pink like the rest of his body. *As mentioned earlier in the quotes, in Talya's exposure of Chancy's plot, what he said was not exactly what he had said during the recording. *When Chauncy walks away from the bench, questioning the Danger Rangers' knowledge of "apologizing being what McSpills do best," there are ankle lines connecting Sully's (bare) feet (or, rather, flippers) and shins, with the connection being from the front of his ankles to the bottom of his heels. Gallery Umbrella.JPG|Kitty and Sully are in a sticky situation Everyone loves the bear.JPG|The kids are impressed with Burble's bike-riding skills! Road plan.png Category:Episodes Category:Episodes that End with a Song